Can't Fight That Feeling
by Ski000Girl
Summary: Lily has never been one to like close contact with anybody, but when she accepts a date with her worst enemy for reasons she still can't figure out she realizes that contact can actually feel amazing and maybe she just never was with the right person. JL
1. Chapter 1

a/n I actually had the basic idea for this story in a dream so I hope you enjoy it. The start of this story will jump back and forth in time and I hope it doesn't confuse you. The past events will be in Italics. Enjoy

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

I had never been the touchy feely sort of person, not even when I was a small child. When most people were upset about something they would turn to their friends for a hug, well not me. I don't know why, it just made me uncomfortable and tense. My family had always joked about what I would do when I got a boyfriend but when that actually happened when I was sixteen not much changed. Sure we kissed and hugged but I never felt the comfort and the need that I should have from the contact. I never suspected that the one person I loathed more than anybody else in the world would actually be the one to pull me out of this. Well I guess they always say hate and love are pretty close to the same thing.

_I had woken up to the peaceful silence that only fresh snow could bring. I have always been able to tell when it's snowing out before I open my eyes in the morning and today was no exception. Sure enough when I pulled my bed hangings back I could see snow gently floating down from the sky. My serenity didn't last long though because as soon as my best friend Jenna saw me awake she bounded excitedly over to my bed. _

"_Today's the day," she squealed._

"_Jen," I said clutching my head, "It's way to early for this, go back to bed."_

"_Sorry sister, no can do," she said, "You have a date in exactly 3 hours 22 minutes and 26…25…24 seconds."_

_I'd completely forgotten about that. The worst part of it was it was with none other than James Potter. You may ask why, well I've been asking myself that same question for the past two days. The only conclusion I can come to is that I had fallen and hit my head. Jenna denies that though, she keeps telling me that nothing happened before I accepted the invitation._

_Now I'm stuck, my perfect day in Hogsmeade with my friends as gone up in smoke. Instead I have to go with my worst enemy and try not to hex him. I guess I've always loved a challenge._

If it wasn't for Jenna I would have probably rolled out of bed, threw my hair up in a ponytail, brushed my teeth and put on the first pair of jeans I could find. Jenna would not hear of that, she insisted that no matter what I felt towards him I still had to look my best. Even if it was to just give him a taste of the forbidden fruit as she put it. She could always make me laugh.

"_You go have a shower and I'll find something for you to wear and then I'll do your makeup for you."_

"_Don't you have a date to get ready for yourself?" I asked even though she had told me the night before that she had no plans._

"_Nope I left my day free so I can help you."_

"_Great," I mumbled._

"_Go, go," she said._

_Some day's her attitude towards life and everything for that matter could be exhausting. I took her advise and had a hot shower and then I walked out into the dorm wearing only a towel, my hair still dripping water down my back._

"_Nice singing," Jenna said._

"_I do not sing," I said defensively. _

"_Ah yes you do, every day in the shower."_

_I knew she wasn't lying so I just said, "Really, must have sounded horrible because I can't sing."_

"_Actually Lil's you have a pretty good voice. I wish my voice was that good."_

"_Well, ah thanks."_

_She tossed me a pair of black jeans that I noticed were not mine, "Hey I can wear my own stuff," I protested._

"_No you can't your jeans are horrible, your tops are fine but that's about it."_

_Realizing I wasn't going to win this battle I slipped on her jeans and did the button up. I wasn't surprised at how perfectly they fit, we had shared clothes before because we were the almost the same size. _

_From my trunk she had pulled out a top that I had bought to wear to a friends wedding the year before. The top was red and was an 'off the shoulder.' I had loved it when I bought it but had never worn it again after the wedding. Jenna threw me a black cover up that I also put on because from the looks of the weather outside it was no day for just a thin top._

"_What do I wear for shoes then?" I asked finally getting into the spirit of things, "I can't wear heels because of the snow."_

"_Just a second, I' m thinking," it didn't take long before she ran out of the dorm without a word of explanation._

_Deciding that the best use of my time would be to dry my hair, so I pulled out my wand and walked into the bathroom. With a wave of my wand my hair was dry and perfect looking. I could never get used to how quickly it worked. Being muggle born I had learned to be content with having bad hair days. In the magical world a bad hair day just meant you were too lazy to lift your wand and saw a charm._

_I didn't usually care about my appearance that much, I would never go out and spend a fortune every month to by the newest fashions like some girls would. Nor did I wear make up. I had received a mixed opinion about that. Half the comments I heard said I didn't need to wear it because my face was perfect to start with. The other half said that I was too lazy. The latter coming from the Slytherin girls and my ex boyfriends, girlfriend before me. You can tell which statement I believed. _

_Jenna ran back into the room and over to another one of my dorm mate's, Sharon's trunk. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked._

"_Ah ha," she exclaimed pulling out a pair of black boots, "perfect."_

_The boots were a suede sort of material. They had no heel on them so I wouldn't have to worry about falling and killing myself which was good. I pulled the boots on and admired them. They went almost up to my knee and at the top had two strings with little black balls hanging off of them._

"_Won't they get wrecked in the snow?" I asked._

"_I asked Sharon that, she said that they have a protective spell over them. They will keep your feet dry and warm and won't get wrecked."_

_By now I knew the argument that was about to happen, it was about me wearing makeup. Jenna always raved about my face but she always tried to get me to wear make up just to change it up on special occasions._

"_Now about your makeup."_

"_Jenna I'm not wearing any. I hate the feeling of my face being caked with paint."_

"_But…but," as always she couldn't come up with an argument so she let it drop._

_We had nothing left to do but sit and wait until the time I said I would meet Potter, I mean James in the Common room. _

I can remember my how nervous I had been the last hour before my date. I couldn't figure out why, it wasn't as if I actually liked the guy. The only reason I had said yes to his pleas was because I wanted him to shut up. Also it was pretty funny to see the shocked look on his face. I concluded that the only reason I had butterflies was because I had a feeling he was going to kiss me and I didn't want that, or did I?

_I walked into the common room at 10:30 just like we had planned. At first I didn't see him at all but then I spotted him tucked away in the corner with his buddies. With a few strides I was standing behind him. He didn't notice I was standing there so I cleared my throat. Quickly he grabbed the piece of parchment that was in front of him, pointed his wand at it and muttered something I couldn't quite hear. With a quick farewell to his mates we walked out of the common room. Once away from everyone he said, "You look gorgeous."_

_It didn't sound like him, sure the voice was the same but something was different about it. I didn't realize until much later that the reason it sounded different was because he had dropped his pompous attitude._

_We walked through Hogwarts and checked out at the doors to Hogwarts. In the process anybody that saw us together had a look across their faces like the world was about to end. Maybe it was._

"_So what do you want to do?" James asked._

"_I don't know, you decide," I replied so sweetly that I wanted to gag. God was I really using that high voice that all the girls seemed to use around him?_

"_How about getting a butterbeer then?" he suggested._

"_Good idea," I replied. Wow was I know longer able to think for myself? _

_We walked on in silence and it wasn't until we had passed through the gates of Hogwarts did he make a move. His hand itched over to my own and as much as my brain was screaming don't do it I entwined my fingers with his. With a quick glance at his face I saw that he was smiling and much to my amazement I realized I was too. _

_We walked the rest of the way to Hogsmeade without letting go of each others hands. I don't know what came over me but no matter what my brain was yelling my hormones were yelling louder. All I wanted to do was get as close to James as I could. We made it to the Three Broomsticks without incident and James and I found a seat in a booth._

"_What do you want?" he asked._

"_Just a butterbeer please," before I could reach to grab him some change he was gone. Minutes later he had returned with two frothing bottles of butterbeer. He placed one down in front of me and I gratefully took a swig. He sat down beside me but still left me some breathing room. That was gone in seconds because I wiggled up to him and rested my head on his shoulder. The feeling was like nothing I had ever felt before, my body begged for more. I did not feel one bit uncomfortable, I just felt like I never wanted to move._

_James looked shocked to say the least, after everything I had done to prove that I didn't like him now here I was cuddling up to him. His confusion didn't last long though because he wrapped his arm around me and pulled my closer to him. My nose pressed into his shirt and I inhaled his cologne. Usually cologne gave me a headache but not his, it smelled amazing. _

_We sipped our Butterbeers and snuggled together. I was glad we were hidden from the main part of the pub because I really didn't want numerous curious eyes watching us. We didn't say much until our drinks were done, that's when James turned to me and asked me the question that I still didn't have an answer for, "Why'd you finally decide to say yes?"_

_I shrugged, "I really don't know James."_

"_At first from the look on you face when you said yes you looked terrified, like you'd made the biggest mistake of your life. I just assumed it was in mercy you said it but now I'm not so sure. What's going on Lily?"_

"_I really don't know, I've been asking myself the same thing but I still haven't figured it out. It's confusing I keep telling myself that I hate you but then you hold me and I don't want you to let me go. It's like I have no control over anything anymore. You hold me and my brain shuts down all I can think of is how it's wrong but I still love it."_

"_How's it wrong Lily?" James asked._

"_It just is."_

_I didn't have a chance to say anything more because he planted his lips on mine and started to tenderly kiss me. Oh god it felt like the floor had disappeared and I was floating. I didn't have a care in the world, the only thing that mattered was us. As soon as it had started he pulled away and started apologizing. I had never seen this side of him, the compassionate, thoughtful side. I loved that side. I silenced him by kissing him again. _

_We stayed in the booth for awhile longer holding each other and occasionally stealing a kiss hear and there. We didn't talk much, but we didn't need to. When we glanced up we saw that the snow was coming down harder than ever and you could barely see across the street because of it._

"_We better get going so we don't get lost in the blizzard," James said._

_I agreed and we bundled up and then walked out into the billowing snow. The streets were almost empty by now, only us and a few stragglers hurrying with heads bent to their destinations. It was freezing out and when James noticed that my teeth had started to chatter he said, "Come on let's run." Well normally I am not one for frolicking around but with James I decided 'what the heck.' _

_We made it back to the castle in half the time and once we were in the entrance hall we finally stopped laughing. We shook off the snow which melted into a puddle at our feet and then we headed up to Gryffindor Tower. Half way there James pulled me into an empty classroom and said, "I'm going to say this now before we get back to the tower."_

"_Okay," I urged him on._

"_I really enjoyed this today and I hope you did too. You're an amazing person Lily and I hope you know that. By the way you look beautiful, especially with no make up on."_

"_Thank you," I whispered._

"_Now let's go get into something dry."_

_He gave me a peck on my cheek and then grabbed my hand and we walked the rest of the way to Gryffindor Tower. We said our final goodbyes at the bottom of the staircases to the dormitories. _

_Once in dry clothes I fell backwards onto my bed with a sigh. The next hour I devoted to running everything over in my head that had happen. Once that was done I still had not come any closer to a conclusion than before. Everything confused me, especially how much I enjoyed being so close to him. I'm not one to like that in the first place and with my so called enemy, well that's what made it even stranger. _

_The answer didn't come to me until I was drifting off into sleep. As strange as it was I was in love with James Potter and had been for quite some time, and no matter how much I tried I couldn't fight it any longer._

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n So what did you think? Please review because I've been writing a lot lately and barely anybody's posted any reviews and I really like to know what you guys think. If it's good or if you have a complaint or any ideas on how to improve I welcome them. Thanks.

By the way this was meant as a one shot, but (as most of my stories have) as I was writing this I was getting ideas on what I could do to add further chapters. So if you want to see more I need to know that people are reading this story-before I waste time and write more for it-and the only way you can show that is by reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n Thanks for the reviews everyone that reviewed, because of your reviews is why this chapter is being posted so quickly (by my standards). So on with the story. Enjoy!

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

_**James' POV**_

_After I said goodbye to Lily in the Gryffindor Common room I walked up to my dorm expecting to see the guys fooling around away from everyone's watchful eye. To my astonishment the dorm was empty and in pretty good shape. When I say good shape I mean no floods or fires. Man that was a disaster when we left the water going in second year. Some of my stuff is still wet from that episode, but oh well it was good for a laugh._

_I tried to convinced myself as I scanned the empty room that the guys were just taking a walk or in the library studying and not pulling a prank without me. The only problem with that story was they didn't go for innocent walks and they definitely didn't study. Well except for Remus but we all knew he was an odd one._

_By the time the door opened and in walked my three best mates I was a little bit ticked off. First they had gone and pulled a prank without me, the King of the Pranksters, and secondly they made me sit by myself for and hour with nobody to rave to about my amazing date with the girl of my dreams. The first thing that came out of my mouth because of this was not the nicest thing, "Since when do you guys think you can go off and prank people with out me there? And nobody even bothers to ask me about my date."_

"_James are you okay?" a concerned looking Remus asked._

"_Fantastic," I mumbled._

"_For your information we were not out pranking anybody, we just went down to the kitchen," Peter stuttered._

_That's when it hit me, the perfect place to take Lily for our second date. Instantly my stupor had lifted and I was my normal excited self. The guys noticed this also because they said, "Good to have you back with us mate. Oh what happened with Evans? Is that why you're so dreary?"_

_I then began to recap the best day of my life-so far-from start to finish. Once I was done I looked at everyone's faces to see their reaction. Sirius looked amused, Remus looked confused and Peter looked like he needed it told to him again. It was those looks that made me think, man that does sound really far fetched. _

"_You're lying man," Sirius said, "Because that doesn't sound like the Evans that I know. Holding your hand, cuddling up to you, and kissing you."_

"_Believe me I'm as amazed as you are but it's true."_

"_I'll believe that when I talk to Evans," Sirius laughed._

_Remus who I knew had been friendly with Lily for years despite him never sharing that little piece of information with me still looked confused. I guess he couldn't understand what had happened to the Lily he knew to make her into the Lily that I explained._

_Seeing their doubt started to send my mood on a downward spiral once again. Man for all these mood swings I'm having I should be a chick. I always listened to what the guys had to say, that doesn't mean that I agreed with them, but sometimes they did have valid points. By now I was in full force panic mode which was never a good thing with me. I started to hyperventilate and convulse until my knees gave out and I found myself staring up at my friends from my new found position on the floor. As quickly as the fit had started it had ended and I was back to being almost normal._

"_Do you guys really think she was just playing me?" I asked but almost to scared to hear the answer. Here I was just after the date that I had been dreaming about for years and I might learn that it was all a hoax._

"_Doesn't really sound like Evans," Sirius said, "But then again neither does her being all cuddly with you just because she felt like it."_

"_Why don't you go and talk to her, see what she's feeling?" Remus suggested._

"_Or you can forget all your concern and continue on like you just had a great date and then see where that takes you," Peter said._

"_Peter I'm going to kick myself later for saying this but I like the way you think," I laughed, "and Moony why don't you feel her out, seeing as your friends with her and all."_

_This caught him off guard but he quickly recovered and as usual had a witty remark to through back at me, "That would work but as she's up in the girl's dorm and guys aren't allowed any where near it, I find it highly unlikely that I'll be able to as you say 'feel her out.'"_

"_Ahh, thanks for nothing Moony. Come on I'm starved, I hope dinner isn't over yet," as always the grumbling of my stomach could pull my attention away from even the most important of events. _

_After supper we returned to the Common Room to do some much needed planning for our next school prank. I knew I probably shouldn't be doing this seeing as I'd just gotten on Lily's good side but come on a guy still needs some guy time._

_I didn't see Lily at all the rest of the night and it wasn't until lunch time the next morning that I bumped into her in the corridors._

"_Hey stranger haven't seen you in awhile," she said._

"_Yeah, it's almost as if you've been avoiding me," I joked even though I was serious about it._

"_Well I was exhausted, not to mention freezing after getting soaked so I just went to bed. I slept for 14 hours so I guess I needed it."_

_That was a good start at feeling her out. Another chance came when she asked if I was heading down to the Great Hall._

"_I was thinking about it, are you?" I asked her._

"_Yeah I was."_

"_Well let's go," I reached out for her hand and pulled her towards me. Just like yesterday she didn't refuse nor did she show the slightest bit of discomfort. Score!_

"_I had a really good time yesterday James," she whispered, "You may not believe that, and I'm having a hard time myself but it's true. There's something different about you, something I really like."_

_I stopped walking and decided to just ask her. Even though I never had a problem asking her this before I know felt nervous, so much was riding on her answer, "Well I guess it wouldn't be unreasonable then to ask you if you wanted to do it again?"_

"_Are you suggesting another date?" she asked._

"_That's exactly what I'm suggesting, so yah or nay?"_

"_Let me think about that one…hmm…well a second date would make it official that we were a couple and that could harm your precious reputation so…"_

"_Oh be quite," I scolded her. She collapsed into my arms in a fit of laughter which must have been contagious because I started to laugh also. Once we had both recovered I said, "Is that a yes then?"_

"_If it has to be," she laughed._

"_Come here you," I pulled her towards me and she didn't resist. I guess I figured out what she was feeling and it wasn't even that hard. _

_Lily and I walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall together. We both knew by walking through the doors together we would be making it official that we were a couple. _

"_What do you think?" I asked her._

"_I think that you should close your mouth and start walking."_

_Into the Great Hall we walked and like we suspected everyone's head's spun in our direction. Lily clung tightly to me as we walked toward the long Gryffindor Table. I looked down at her and saw that she was beaming, "You look gorgeous," I whispered._

"_I can't believe I'm doing this," she said in return._

"_What?"_

"_Actually dating you, I must be crazy. I'm such a hypocrite. Look at how they are all glaring at me."_

"_Oh be quiet, they are not and you definitely aren't."_

_Lunch didn't go as smoothly as I had hoped with everyone coming up to us and asking questions. Finally it was over and we could leave the prying eyes of our fellow students. We retreated to a quite corner of the Common Room to sit and talk._

_Man it felt so good to sit together on that couch. We talked about everything that came to our heads and by the time her friends came and pulled her away to talk as they said I really felt like I knew her, the real her not the one I had thought I knew. The real Lily was even more than I had imagined. It was amazing how well we connected. I only wished she had have gotten over herself sooner, but I guess that was partly my fault as well. Oh well we finally figured it out and it felt good._

_xxx.:.x.:.xxx_

a/n Okay well thanks again for the amazing reviews, and keep it up. Like my other stories I'm going to say the same thing, because I've got five stories on the go right now the story I will update first is the one that gets the best feed back. So keep those amazing reviews coming if you want to see quick updates. I'm usually a slow updater not because I loose interest but because I can never find the time. Great reviews though help me make time though so you know what to do. The next chapter will be about their second date just to get you all a bit more excited.


	3. Chapter 3

_I couldn't believe it; I'd agreed to go out again with James Potter, Potter the guy that I could never stand to be in the same room with let alone sitting inches apart from each other with our arms wrapped around each others waists. However that's exactly what I was doing. _

_Yesterday I had been walking down the corridors when I bumped into James. He seemed a bit weird at first but then he asked me if I wanted to go on another date. I knew full well that if I accepted it would mean we were a couple and was I really ready for that? Apparently I was because I quickly accepted. So here I was on my second date with my boyfriend and I was having a really good time._

_James and I had met up outside of the common room at 4:00 and I was a bit confused about where we were going. It wasn't a Hogsmeade Day so that was out of the question and it was also quite stormy out so there was no way we were going outside._

"_Where are we going?" I asked him._

"_You'll see."_

"_Ohh a surprise is it?"_

"_I guess you could call it that."_

_He led me through the castle and when we got to the Entrance Hall he turned and pulled me down a side staircase. I knew that the corridor only led to the Hufflepuffs Dorms and the kitchen which students couldn't access. As far as I knew the kitchen was down here but the entrance was somewhere else in the castle. Probably the staff room I mussed. So to say I was a bit confused would be putting it lightly._

"_James?" I started to ask him when we would get where we were going but he cut me off._

"_Shh, you'll see."_

_He silenced me by planting his oh so heavenly lips on mind and tenderly kissed me. Once he pulled he turned away from me and started examining a painting of a bowl of fruit._

"_Am I that bad of a kisser and so hideous that you must turn away in revulsion and stare at a painting," I said it lightly but as any normal girl would I feared the answer. Thankfully I received the answer that I was looking for._

"_You're gorgeous and also a pretty descent kisser. I'm just trying to…ah here it is," he stretched his hand out and strangely started to stroke what looked like a pear. A door appeared and James turned the handle._

"_How in the world did you find this?" I exclaimed._

"_Sadly it wasn't me that found it. Sirius, Remus and Peter did one day when I was in detention."_

"_Wow!"_

"_So you like it?"_

"_No I'm amazed that you were in detention and Sirius wasn't. What did you do?"_

"_Well I…"_

"_I'm kidding, yes it is amazing," I scanned the enormous room and saw hundreds of house elves bustling around carrying different assortments of foods. In the centre of the room were four replica house tables, "We're under the Great Hall?"_

"_Yeah, pretty amazing isn't it?"_

_A house elf shuffled over to us and bowed to James and then gave a short bow to me, "How can Dipsey be of assistance to Mister James and his lovely lady friend?"_

_James leaned over and whispered into the little elf's ear and then straitened up. Dipsey scooted away and James and I followed him. When we stopped I saw a little table set for two. Sitting on two plates was none other than my most favorite food in the world, lasagna. I absolutely adored the creamy yet tangy sauce and the loads of cheese. I had been greatly disappointed when we never had it for supper during all my years at Hogwarts._

"_How did you know?" I asked._

"_Oh I have my ways," he said._

"_Well thank you."_

_And so we enjoyed a lovely dinner. We talked non stop throughout the whole meal and you would not have been able to pull as apart even if you tried. We sat on separate chairs but we had then pulled as close as they would go together and we held hands as we ate._

_Once we had finished we thanked the house elves and James led me away._

"_How long have you known about that?" I asked._

"_Oh second year I think, unless the guys lied to me."_

"_So what now?" I asked. I could see out of the corner of my eye a broom closet and the funniest idea popped into my head. I started to laugh and James looked at me with a questioning look._

"_What is it, was it something I said?"_

"_Oh no, sorry. Just how would you react if I pulled you into that broom closet over there?"_

"_I don't know why don't you try?"_

_I grabbed his arm and we together ran to the closet. I flung open the door and grabbed his shirt and pulled him inside. He closed the door behind him. It was quite dark inside. The only light coming in from underneath the door and even then that wasn't much. We didn't need light though because our lips crashed together and our hands started to roam each others bodies. When we came up for air I said, "I'm glad you're holding me because I don't think my legs right now would support me," I smiled for no reason except that I was that happy. Never in my life had I felt so good._

_We kissed some more and would have kept on kissing if the door hadn't have been opened. I shielded my eyes from the harsh glare of the lights and saw the face of one of the Hufflepuff sixth year prefects, "I'm sorry," she stuttered as she backed up._

_I couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her. It's bad enough that your job is to disrupt couples in the heat of passion but when it's the Head Girl and Boy I couldn't even begin to imagine._

"_Well what do you say we head back up to the Tower?" James asked._

"_I guess that would be a good idea," I replied almost sadly._

_Our second date had been a success but yet a flop at the same time._

_xxx.:.x.:.xxx_

_I couldn't believe it when Lily suggested that we take a pit stop in a broom closet. I never figured her to be the type. That's not to say that I wasn't thrilled, it just that I was shocked._

_When we were so rudely interrupted I was rather disappointed but figured it to be for the best. We might no have been able to stop otherwise and I don't think either of us wanted that to happen._

_Once we returned to the Common Room we said our goodbyes and went in the opposite directions to our dorms with the intent of finishing up homework. I don't know about her but I never got it done. Thoughts of her kept running through my head and I kept fantasizing about what was going to happen next. Wow I was being worse than a chick, playing over our date in my head and fantasizing. I really have to get this checked out because it's the second time in a few days that it's happened. Oh please don't let my testosterone leave me, I love you dear testosterone._

_The guys came in and I told them in detail I might add about my wonderful date. Again I received the fear of turning into a chick when Sirius said, "Man you sound like a love sick girl. It's sickening. You better stop or I'm going to lock you away."_

"_Aww thanks Pads I love you too," I cooed, "No do you think these pants make my but look fat and what about my hair, I think it's absolutely dreadful today but what do you think?"_

_As intended it got everyone rolling around on the ground laughing. That's what I loved most about myself, the ability to make people laugh without even trying. Also my amazingly pro Quidditch skills and my awesomely handsome good looks. Oh don't forget my intelligence._

"_Prongs you are so whipped," Sirius laughed._

_I grimaced, oops I guess I had been staring off into space. Well then moving on._

"_You going out with her again?" Peter asked._

"_Duh she's my girlfriend of course I am," I all but squealed. Thank goodness I stopped myself or I would have had a one way ticket to the St. Mungo's Psych Ward and that's never a good thing._

"_What are you going to do next?" Remus asked._

"_I'll never divulge my secrets," I said in a creepy voice._

"_Yeah he once said that about our Marauder secrets and now look what he's done. He's gone off and revealed how to get into the kitchens. What's next?" Sirius whispered quietly to Remus, but not quietly enough._

"_You know I can hear you plain as day?"_

"_Yup, that's the point."_

"_Thanks guys, thanks a lot."_

"_We love you too," Remus frowned after saying it, "Oh god no!"_

"_So all's well in the ever turbulent world of Lily and James," Sirius said, "So when's the wedding."_

"_Sooner than you may think," I laughed._

"_That confident are you?"_

_I nodded, "I am."_

_xxx.:.x.:.xxx_

a/n Okay well what did you think? Only and epilogue left. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

James was no longer as confident as he had been that night after his second wonderful date with Lily Evans, the girl of his dreams. Since then the young couple had prized every minute they had together, fought rarely and made out a lot. When they did fight though it was intense. On a few occasions they went a almost 3 weeks without so much as looking at each other. Every time though something or someone would bring them to their senses and they would be back in each others arms.

As graduation loomed nearer and everyone had their mind on what they were going to do after they left school James and Lily already had everything planned out. James was going to work at the Ministry like his father did and Lily was going work in the magical cures department of St. Mungo's. When she had applied for the position she had been accepted straight away because of her exceptional potion making skills. James also had no problem finding a job. His excellent grades as well as his family name had him hired right away as a member of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad. With the raging war the two had also committed their spare time to The Order of the Phoenix. They had also decided to move in with each other and James hoped that would lead to something more.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

I was sitting on the couch in mine and Lily's living room. Lily was out with her friends for a girl's night out and I was spending some quality time with the guys. Everyone was having fun except me. I was a bit stressed out because tonight I was planning on proposing to Lily. Making it official that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

"Come on mate have a drink," Sirius said.

I shook my head. I knew that the little things were what threw Lily over the edge and I didn't want to give her any excuse for turning down the proposal.

"I know what you're thinking and it's not going to happen. Now have a drink, just one," Sirius pleaded with me. Whenever he wanted something he made his eyes go all big and puppy like. It was so hard to say no to them. I guess that's why he got so much action with the girls.

Sirius shoved a glass into my hand before I could protest and I found my hand lifting it to my lips. Wow what was that stuff they were drinking, it was stronger than anything I'd ever tasted before? I stopped after a couple of swallows because I knew that the alcohol content was quite high in that drink and I would get tipsy very quickly. I wanted to be in my right mind for the proposal so if it went well I could remember it forever and if it went bad, well then I'd just hit the bottle afterwards and try and forget it ever happened. We weren't thinking about that now. No we have to think positive. Damn that's going to be real hard.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the front door slamming. Sirius, Remus and Peter jumped up and began scrambling around the room trying to get everything cleaned up before Lily noticed what a mess they had made. None of it was my mess, I had just sat there the whole time like a lump on a log. It must have been their lucky day because instead of Lily wandering around downstairs for a bit like she usually did I heard her climb the stairs to the bedrooms. I got the answer to my puzzlement when I heard the taps being turned in the upstairs bathroom and the shower running. She was either really gross from her partying or she was covering up her vomiting. I really hoped she just wanted to get clean because I wanted her to be sober as well when I proposed.

"Would you guys mind," I waved my hand at the guys who after their quick tidy had settled back down into their seats. Amazingly but no unexpectedly they looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" Sirius said, "Oh you want us to leave. Well guess what we want to see how this all unfolds."

"You might be able to hear it from your place," I muttered. Then I kicked myself, this wasn't the time for negative thinking. I guess I was just hoping for the best preparing for the worst.

"This should be good mates if he doesn't believe she'll accept," Sirius said as he reclined in his seat and put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Sirius please," I begged.

"What?"

"Get your feet off the table."

"Mate you've changed. Now sit down, put your feet up and cool it."

Instead of arguing I turned and walked to the door. Before I made it out of the room I spun back around and said, "I'm going upstairs and when I come back down with Lily I don't want to see or hear you here. Understood?"

I raced up the stairs two steps at a time and made my way to the bathroom. I pushed the door open with one hand and saw to my dismay Lily sitting on the tile floor crying.

"Oh honey," I heard myself say as I raced over to her and pulled her towards me, "What did they do to you?"

"Nothing," she whispered.

"Did you drink too much?"

"No I didn't drink anything?"

I was confused, why would she go for a girls night out and not drink anything. Unless…

"Lily are you pregnant?" I asked cautiously.

"I don't know, I guess I could be. Would that be a bad thing?" she asked.

"No, it would be wonderful," I said.

I could tell that, that had improved her mood because she looked up at me and smiled. God she looked absolutely stunning.

"Why don't you go to bed and I'll bring you up something to eat," it was a perfect set up.

"Thanks."

I helped her to her feet and left her to clean up. When I got back downstairs I was dismayed to hear the guy's laughter trickling down the corridor. That was it, I knew I spent a lot of time with them but some things needed to be kept private and personal. I stormed down the corridor and threw open the door, "Get out," I said nicely one last time. They didn't move so I did what any guy that was a bit fed up with his mates would do, I pulled out my wand and threatened them.

They moved this time. Quite quickly I might add. In seconds they were gone and Lily and I had the place to ourselves. I headed into the kitchen and found a piece of apple pie on the counter. I warmed it up and scooped some ice cream onto the top of it. It instantly began to melt and trickle down the sides. The plate fit perfectly on a tray with a glass of milk and the midnight blue ring box.

Once upstairs I pushed open our bedroom door and walked in to find Lily lying in bed. I set the tray down on the bed and I clambered on beside her. She reached for the plate and the fork and hungrily shoveled the pie into her mouth.

"Hmm this tastes so good," she said as food spilled out of her mouth. I couldn't help but laugh, that's what I loved about her, the little things. It didn't take long for her to finish and reach for the glass of milk to wash everything down with. That's when she noticed the small box on the tray. Her hand slipped off the glass and it miraculously landed right side up on the tray. She picked up the box and looked at me, "What's this James?"

"Open it," I said. My heart was beating like crazy and I was so excited and nervous.

She opened the box and gasped, "Oh James."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

I don't really remember much of what happened after I opened the box and saw the ring inside. All I remember was repeating yes over and over again. James let out a huge breath when I said that and I started to laugh. I was so thrilled and I could tell James was as well and a bit relieved.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n well that's it. Thanks for taking the time to read and please review. I hope you liked it.


End file.
